Sous le masque de l'insecte
by BakaPG
Summary: Tous le monde connais Shino : son long manteau, ses lunettes, sa vaillance, ses insectes qui sont sa force. Mais, est ce bien tout ?
1. Une situation fatigante

**Titre :** Sous le masque de l'insecte

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais certains personnages entrant en intéraction avec ceux de l'histoire originale de Masashi Kishimoto sont de ma création.

**Petit résumé :** Les évènements se passe bien après la mission qui consistait à ramener Sasuke. Naruto et compagnie ont tous monté en grades et ont désormais 19 ans.

merci à **Tsuunami** de m'avoir indiquée quelques fautes ou erreurs, ne connaissant pas trop encore le fonctionnement du site,j'essayerais d'avoir le moins de problèmes de mise en page possible . Merci de votre compréhension. Maintenant, place à l'histoire XD

Chapitre 1 : Une situation fatigante.

Fatigué ? Oui, c'est ça… fatigué était peut-être le terme. Cette mission avait été fatigante. Non pas qu'il avait l'habitude de se plaindre, d'ailleurs il ne parlait presque jamais, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était engagé dans les services spéciaux en fait, mais cette journée avait vraiment été fatigante. Bon, c'est vrai qu'accepter une mission d'espionnage de rang A, qui plus est avait tourné au drame en se faisant repérer, ne fut pas très audacieux de sa part. Mais ne se devait-il pas de rendre service à son village… à son clan ? Si. Il se le devait, après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Son clan, sa famille, ses amis… même l'Hokage le soutien, bien qu'elle est prise cette mauvaise manie de beugler sur n'importe qui quand elle est plongée dans un dossier. Pour ça, Naruto avait bien déteint sur elle.

Il soupira. Il faisait déjà nuit. Il devait être tard, très tard. Le jeune anbu marchait lentement dans la forêt, évitant des arbres dont l'écorce était à peine éclairée par la lueur de la lune. Il regarda l'astre de la nuit, dont un seul quartier apparaissait, faisant briller ses lunettes de soleil. Malgré le peu de lumière apportée par la lune, en plus de l'épais tapis de feuilles de la forêt, il ne voulait pour rien au monde les enlever. La soirée avait beau être fraîche, son long manteau épais verdâtre, ne laissant rien voir de ce qu'il cachait, dont le col remontait jusqu'à son nez et la capuche recouvrant sa tête, son pantalon noir, laissant croire qu'il flottait en cette obscure nuit, et un masque d'anbu pendant après sa nuque, ne lui faisait pas ressentir le froid. De plus, sa volonté de rentrer, à elle seule, lui réchauffait le cœur.

Et oui, car même si c'était une soirée d'été, elle était froide, montrant bien que l'on sortait à peine de la tempérance du printemps. Il releva la tête et aperçue une faible lueur qui semblait si lointaine. Il ne devait être plus qu'à une centaine, voir deux centaines de mètres du baraquement hors village des escouades anbu. Il n'avait jamais bien compris à quoi cela pouvait servir de construire une cabane hors du village, bien que les shinobi puissent se reposer, il n'en restait pas moins éloignés en cas de crise à Konoha. Inconsciemment, il ralentit son pas, qui n'était déjà pas très rapide. Cela était sans doute dû à la corvée qui l'attendait : écrire le rapport de mission. Oui, car qui disait mission solo, disait aussi se taper tout le boulot. C'était chiant, très chiant même.

Il soupira. De toute façon, à quoi bon ralentir l'échéance ? C'est ce qu'il se disait toujours dans se genre de cas… sauf que là, c'était une corvée de trop. Sans s'en rendre compte, il fut déjà en face du baraquement. Ce n'était pas immense, mais assez grand pour accueillir deux voir trois escouades spécialisées. Constitué de bois, il s'étalait sur deux étages, et le ninja pu remarquer en entrant que le premier étage contenait un vestiaire pour se changer, des douches, et une salle de repos possédant quelques bureaux en bois et parchemins vierges pour écrire les rapports. A la vue de ceux-ci, il resta impassible, mais n'en était pas moins désappointé.

Il rentra dans les vestiaires, s'assit sur un banc se trouvant au centre de nombreux casiers, et posa son masque d'anbu. La salle était propre et le jeune homme retira méthodiquement son manteau, de peur de tâcher le sol d'une flaque de sang, laissant enfin respirer un peu ses cheveux noirs en batailles. Il sortit une clef de la poche de son pantalon, vérifia le numéro de casier, ouvrit se dernier, et y fourra délicatement son habit. Le casier toujours ouvert, il y rangea également son T-shirt large, sous lequel se présentait une protection en plaques d'acier superposées les une sur les autres, de façon à ce que cela recouvre et sa poitrine et son abdomen, en même temps que d'autres plaques protégeaient son dos. En enlevant ce poids de ces épaules, il soupira de soulagement.

Certes c'était indispensable, mais ça pesait son poids ! Et c'est torse nu qu'il bourra son T-shirt et le blindage dans le casier, avant de le refermer à clef. Le shinobi marcha et fit face à une glace où il pu apercevoir une vilaine ouverture, s'étendant du haut de sa hanche gauche à l'épaule du même côté. Le sang, depuis le temps, avait séché sur sa peau blanche et son pantalon, les sillons montrant qu'il avait coulé à flot. La plaie n'en restait pas moins à l'air libre et l'on pouvait voir ses insectes s'activer à l'intérieur de son corps, ressoudant tant bien que mal les deux bouts de chair avec une sorte de cire. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs faire effet, et une légère fumée s'échappait de la blessure. Il demeurait immobile devant le miroir, alors qu'il entendit un bruit d'eau coulant à flot. Non pas qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu auparavant, mais c'était à l'instant seulement qu'il y faisait attention.

Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait ici avec lui. Après avoir détourné son regard de la direction des douches, il remarqua enfin qu'un autre casier était ouvert, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, c'était les affaires d'une femme. Rouspètant, il prit un sac se trouvant au-dessus des casiers, en sortit un haut léger mais large, comme ceux qui lui allait si bien, et se dépêcha de le porter, cachant son torse non trop musclé.

Le bruit de ruissellement s'arrêta. L'anbu entendit des bruits de pas se ramener vers les vestiaires. Une jeune femme, s'essuyant ses longs cheveux châtain clair et une serviette lui recouvrant le tronc, apparut aux yeux de l'homme. Impassible, comme toujours, il fixa la personne aux formes généreuse tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le dernier casier ouvert. Même s'il se rinçait bien l'œil, le ninja était un peu gêné de la situation, et c'est en tournant le dos à la shinobi qu'il émit quelques toussotement roque. Se sentant interpellée, le jeune fille regarda l'intrus avant de se mettre à crier quelque chose d'incompréhensible, du style ''mondieumondieu ! attendezdeuxsecondesquejemhabille !''. Se gardant bien de rire de la jeune fille, et au contraire en restant immobile, l'anbu dit d'une voix autoritaire.

« Yawakarai-san, je vous ait dit maintes et maintes fois de faire attention lorsque vous sortez de la douche… »

Il entendit un vague ''Jesaisjesais !'', avant que la dame n'ait finit d'être présentable.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça Shino-san ! J'ai un nom et c'est Yume ! Et puis d'abords, vous auriez pu me dire que vous étiez là ! Dit la jeune fille, rouge d'embarras.

-Vous êtes anbu et vous n'arrivez même pas à sentir une simple présence ? Demanda Shino sur un ton impassible. »

Il y eut un long silence, brisé par Yume qui fit signe au shinobi qu'il pouvait se retourner. Il la fixa un instant. Elle avait des yeux verts en amandes. Sa peau brunit par le soleil aurait fondre plus d'un messieurs et ses longs cheveux descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Un petit nez se trouvait au milieu de son visage et une bouche aux lèvres fines et aux commissures montantes lui donnait un air de petit ange. Pour s'être habillé rapidement, elle portait un débardeur léger et un short en jean's. Elle était de peu plus petite que Shino, une dizaine de centimètre peut-être, les bras et jambes finement musclés par les entraînements, on pouvait aisément remarquer qu'elle n'était pas une fervente admiratrice des combats au corps à corps.

Après un court contact visuel, elle retourna à son casier, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur, puis décida de démarrer la conversation.

« Que faites-vous ici à une heure aussi tardives, Shino-senpai ?

-Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, vous avez dix-huit ans, j'en ai à peine un de plus que vous….

-…alors arrêtez de me vouvoyez, et l'on sera quitte.

-…

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu…

-… une mission de routine… Dit-il, impassible.

-Ah…je vois, fut la seule réponse intelligente de Yume, s'attendant à un récit palpitant. »

La kunoichi sortit une sorte de pendentif, sourit, et referma son casier. L'Aburame, s'ennuyant de la situation, s'apprêtait à sortir des vestiaires alors que Yume prit la parole.

« Et… vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que moi, je fais ici ?

-On me l'a déjà fait parvenir il y a deux jour… tu gardes le baraquement pour une semaine, d'ailleurs c'est ta dernière soirée à passer ici… »

IL s'était retourné. Shino était face à elle. Certes écarté d'elle, mais il lui faisait face, et la jeune femme rougit en détournant le regard.

« Je suis étonné de voir que vous vous intéressez à moi…

-… ne te méprends pas… je l'ai appris par hasard et de toutes façons, en cas d'urgences, je dois savoir où se trouve les troupes pour les réunir. Se justifia-t-il, encore et toujours impassible. C'est le rôle d'un chef d'escouade… tu le comprendras plus tard…»

Puis il fit demi-tour comme-ci de rien n'était et il sortit de la vaste salle. Yume, choquée, prit un air attristé, avant de regarder le pendentif plaqué or où quatre mots étaient marqués : ''I love you Shino''.

''Tant pis, se sera pour une autre fois ma grande ! Pensa-t-elle tout en refermant son poing droit sur le bracelet et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.''

Elle monta au deuxième, celui où se trouvait les chambres à coucher, et entra dans une pièce assez modeste : un lit, une table de nuit, et des toilettes dans une petite pièce séparée de la principale. Elle s'effondra littéralement sur sa couche, avant de pleurer à chaudes larmes.

''Quatre mois… quatre mois, et je n'arrive toujours pas à le lui dire…pourquoi est-ce si dur…''

Quatre mois qu'elle souffrait de sa timidité. Dès le premier regard elle aurait voulu le lui dire. Cet homme si grand, si mystérieux, si…beau. Lui, promu anbu à l'âge de dix-sept ans, un an plus tôt qu'elle. Lui, faisant partit d'un clan reconnu, et elle, de petite famille. C'est ce qu'elle voulait se dire. Aucune chance de ne l'avoir que pour elle, elle qui était si minime comparé à celui qui prenait son cœur. Où l'avait-elle vu pour la première fois ? Ah ! oui, c'est vrai, à peine lorsqu'elle fut promue à ce rang de shinobi spécialisé. Elle fut mise sous ses ordres. Elle lui parut immédiatement intelligent. Evidemment, il n'avait pas la formidable capacité des Nara, mais il n'en était pas moins impressionnant. En fait, elle n'a jamais vraiment su ce qui l'attirait chez lui. Son physique ? Toujours caché derrière son grand manteau. Son intelligence ? Elle ne connaît sa voix que par les ordres qu'il lui a donnés, et il ne parle que très peu. Alors, que faisait-il qu'elle l'aime à en souffrir ? Elle aimerait, au fond, se détacher de ce sentiment pour ne plus souffrir, mais il occupe la moindre de ses pensées.

Yume soupira, un soupire de désespoir, montrant toute la détresse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Même en ayant parler à des ''proches'' du jeune homme, comme Hinata Hyuuga ou Kiba Inuzuka, elle n'avait rien appris, à part que le maître chien avait un incroyable don pour casser les pieds. Peut-être était-ce cela qui donnait à Shino son charme, un charme qu'elle n'arrive pas à oublier : ce mystère qui flotte autour de son existence même. Shino, héritier du clan Aburame, était presque étranger à tout le monde, et c'est ce qui faisait sa beauté. Dans un dernier sanglot, qu'elle tenta d'étouffer à l'aide d'un coussin, elle s'endormit, les larmes aux yeux. Préférant fuir la vie avec ses doux rêves.

Shino marchait d'un pas très lent. Il entra dans la salle de repos, scruta un peu les canapés de mousses semblant bien plus confortable que la chaise sur laquelle il comptait s'asseoir. Pourquoi ne pas dormir tout de suite ? Après tout, il pourrait très bien faire son rapport à l'arrachée le lendemain matin… Non… mauvaise idée. Il aimait bien quand les choses étaient bien faites et il devait s'activer pour faire ce long compte rendu.

Rien que d'y penser, il lâcha un grognement sourd. Il s'assit derrière un bureau et pris l'un des nombreux parchemins blanc qui se trouvaient dans des cellules de bois. Il le déroula délicatement avant de prendre un pinceau et une réserve d'encre et d'écrire de façon lente et régulière, soupirant de temps à autres de fatigue.

* * *

''Code d'identification , anbu 3eme escouade, rapport du 27/06/ 

Cela fait environ deux semaines que l'on m'a attribué la tâche de poursuivre et espionner le dirigeant du village caché de la foudre. Les craintes à son sujet se sont révélées fausses. Cependant, le pays voisin, pays des vagues, a entretenue un conseil de guerre il y a de cela trente-six heures. Son sujet : Akatsuki. Bien que cela ne fut pas la raison première de mon envoie aux frontières de la foudre, j'ai jugé utile de faire un petit récapitulatif de cette réunion…

Le pays à peur… déjà que bon nombre de déserteur ont rejoint les rangs de l'Akatsuki, de plus en plus de ninjas de Kirigakure no Satô quitte leur village natal pour se mettre à leur propre compte, ou tout simplement par peur de la Lune Rouge. C'est une crise militaire assez grave pour les dirigeants, qui se demandent si une alliance avec le pays du son, Otogakure no Satô, ne serait pas une bonne idée pour augmenter ses forces et empêcher l'Akatsuki de progresser dans ses machinations. Sachant que l'un des ninjas de Kiri, considérer comme le plus fort de tous par les habitants, Hoshigake Kisame, ait rejoint depuis longtemps l'organisation des déserteurs, les grands hommes ont peur de ce que qu'ILS pourraient faire. Ils ont complètement perdu la tête… je pense donc qu'il serait utile d'envoyer un négociant pour bien faire comprendre à ce village, qu'on appelait autrefois village du brouillard sanglant, qu'il possède tout notre soutien en cas de crise grave, ce qui, en plus de confirmer nos rapport d'amitié, nous permettra de masqué la crise des missions que nous traversons en ce moment…

Pour en revenir à la mission, j'ai fait ce qui m'était ordonné… j'ai éliminé le mécène d'Orochimaru, Genkinno Bijutsu, qui finançait ses recherches depuis plus de vingt années… j'ai dû également éliminé sa famille, quelques parents et de plus, j'ai fait le ménage dans les bâtiment voisin… comme cela on croira plus à un massacre commit par un aliéné qu'un assassinat. En fouillant ces dossiers, j'ai pu remarquer les sommes qu'il versait au serpent, et j'ai remarqué qu'il possédait un énorme déficit dans ses caisses. Qu'on l'ait tué ou non, cela n'aurait changé à rien… j'ai également trouvé des documents sur les déplacements du déserteur, que j'ai joint au rapport… cela vous permettra de faire votre propre conclusion sur son avancée, mais il semblerait pour l'instant qu'il voyage à l'intérieur du pays des roches, notre ancien ennemi. On pourrait se douter à une alliance entre le son et la roche, qui tout deux attendent depuis longtemps déjà de se venger de Konoha. Et, je pense, vu la date à laquelle il est entré dans le territoire d'Iwagakure no Satô, je pense que le Tsuchikage a déjà fait audiance à Orochimaru. Je conseille donc d'envoyer une équipe d'Anbu espion examiner le pays des roches et récolter un maximum d'informations, et aussi pour vérifier si le sennin ne serait toujours pas dans ses environs là…

Quant à Uchiwa Sasuke, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles depuis qu'il a fuit le ninja légendaire, il y a de ça deux ans, et qu'il a envoyer cette lettre au Godaime. Je suggère donc de laisser le temps faire, bien que le sang des Uchiwa soit très précieux à notre village, je doute qu'il puisse un jour tomber entre les mains ennemies… retirez donc les escouades de chasseurs de déserteurs qui lui courent après serait raisonnable. Quant aux autres renseignements, je ferai un compte rendu oral à la Godaime.

Fin du rapport.''

* * *

Shino ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index. Il avait enfin finit. Les tâches écrites n'étaient pas ce qu'il aimait le plus, mais il s'en accommodait. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre. Une heure du matin. Il se garda bien de s'étirer, et se leva, tout en fermant le parchemin sur lequel il venait d'écrire et en le rangeant dans une de ses poches, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire. Prenant son masque qui traînait sur le banc où il s'était changé, il resta un instant à le regarder. Son masque pouvait paraître étrange pour les autres, mais lui il l'aimait bien. D'ailleurs il avait été fait à sa demande. C'était certainement l'une des rares choses qu'il voulait avoir dans ce monde. Il représentait la tête d'un insecte, de grands yeux rouges et des mandibules vertes au niveau de la bouche, en plus de deux antennes qui pendaient au-devant. Cela avait son atout, il semblait ridicule, mais comme les ennemis ne le prenaient pas au sérieux, l'effet de surprise était beaucoup plus grand. 

Finalement, il ouvrit son casier et le rangea à l'intérieur. Il abandonna ses affaires et monta au deuxième étage. Là, arrivé dans le couloir des chambres, il entendit une respiration bruyante, qui le mena vers une chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Ses lunettes cachèrent bien son étonnement quand il vit Yume, endormit sur son lit, à peine couverte. Il entra dans la chambre, ramena la couverture sur la jeune fille. Cette dernière se recroquevilla sur elle-même, saisissant d'une forte poigne son coussin.

« Shino-san… »

A l'entente de son nom, il soupira puis sortit de la chambre.

''Pffff, c'est à elle de garder le baraquement, et c'est moi qui m'y colle… vivement mon congé… pensa l'homme insecte, sentant la fatigue lui tirer encore plus les yeux.''

* * *

Le soleil se levait enfin. Même s'il avait veillé, la nuit fut courte comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà enduré. Il se regarda à nouveau dans la glace des vestiaires. Sa blessure était totalement refermée et il ne restait plus qu'une grosse cicatrice. Ces insectes avaient fait du bon boulot. Il remit son T-shirt, pour cacher les autres cicatrices de son corps, et partit à la salle de repos. Il pris un énième café pour vaincre le sommeil qui le menaçait. Sa volonté aurait pu suffire à ne pas dormir, mais le café aidant, il ne s'était pas retenu. Ces machines de distributions étaient pratiques, mais ça coûtait la peau des fesses. Il faudrait en référer à l'Hokage. 

Shino s'assit sur une chaise inconfortable. C'était l'une des nombreuses manières qu'il avait pour ne pas s'endormir. Il repensait juste à Konoha. Cela faisait aux moins cinq mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, jonglant entre mission et formation des nouveaux. Son travail lui prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Être anbu, quelque part, c'était comme renoncé à avoir une vie… de toute façon il n'avait jamais eut de vraie vie, alors bon… cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Et puis, il avait seulement dix-neuf ans, il était jeune, et tout une vie devant lui l'attendait encore… enfin, avec ce qu'il faisait, cela n'était pas sûr.

Le shinobi regarda sa montre. Sept heures du matin. Dans une demi-heure, deux anbu, accompagnés de deux jounin, viendraient prendre le relais. Ce ne serait pas de refus. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction des vestiaires. Même s'ils n'arrivaient pas avant un moment, il préférait être prêt à leur arrivée. Un anbu ne devait jamais montrer son visage à des gens ne faisant pas partit du service. Il s'habilla donc, mettant son pull à col haut, son manteau à capuche et son masque sur le visage. Il disposa sa gourde contenant ses insectes dans son dos, et attendit dehors, à la rosée du matin. Quelques instants plus tard, il aperçue quatre ombres se rapprochées du bâtiment.

Le corps transpirant, Yume s'agitait dans son sommeil. On entendait des murmures, des plaintes. Une personne, aux forme féminine, aux longs cheveux bleus et portant un masque de hibou, rentra dans la chambre de la demoiselle, et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit de la jeune adulte. Cette dernière se réveilla, un peu dans les vapes.

« Yume-chan, c'est l'heure de ses réveillé… dit l'anbu, dont la voix était d'une rare douceur.

-hnnnnn… non maman, laisse-moi dormir… Fit Yume en se retournant dans son lit. »

Yume, se rendant enfin compte de l'endroit où elle se trouvait (certainement parce que le lit n'était pas aussi confortable que son vrai lit à elle), se releva brusquement avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Hinata-san, quelle heure est-il ? demanda le jeune fille, redoutant un peu la réponse.

-hummm… je dirais qu'il est huit heures et quart… du matin bien sûr… »

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Yume s'était relevé et avait mit son masque d'anbu, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Elle descendit à toute vitesse les marches, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires sans se soucier des deux hommes qu'elle venait de bousculer. Arrivées dans les vestiaires, elle mit le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait ses habits de services, c'est-à-dire un grand manteau beige à capuche, qui empêchait toute reconnaissance à part le masque, et plaça son katana dans son dos.

Une fois habillée, elle regarda un peu partout dans le baraquement, et vit dans la salle de repos un homme lui tournant le dos, et malgré ces habits elle reconnut Shino, qui faisait face à un autre anbu qui riait rirait aux éclats. Ce dernier portait, en plus de son gilet et tatouage des anbu, un masque de renard relevé sur la tête, laissant apparaître son visage un peu rond malgré son âge, son sourire éclatant, ses moustaches, ses long cheveux blonds allant jusqu'à ses épaules en une grosse touffe et ces yeux bleus azurs possédant cet éclat de malice que tout enfant connaît… ou devrait connaître.

Yume regarda la scène, amusée, et s'appuya sur le battant de la porte. Shino, qui était toujours impassible d'habitude, avait du mal à contenir un rire ou à ne pas crier sur Naruto selon le sujet de discussion. Hinata était descendue de l'étage et se tenait maintenant au côté de la jeune anbu.

« Ne sont-il pas mignon comme ça ? Dit-elle avec une voix pleine de tendresse.

-Si… ils le sont, répondit Yume, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Demanda Hinata.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'aller lui en parler… »

Hinata, se reconnaissant un peu dans l'adolescente, posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule, et lui dit en souriant.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu le trouveras… ce courage !

-… »

Yume, à l'inquiétude d'Hinata, se mit à rire.

« C'est marrant que tu me dises cela, alors que tu ne t'es toujours pas avouées à Uzumaki-san… Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. »

Le visage d'Hinata prit très vite une teinte empourprée, qui heureusement était caché par son masque.

« C'est que… nous seront seule à seul durant deux mois… j'espérait lui dire…

-Hin hin ! Seule à seul avec l'homme de tes rêves pendant deux mois… fait attention à ne pas trop parler dans ton sommeil ! Plaisanta Yume.

-… si c'est le cas, j'espère que Shino n'a rien entendu de ce que tu as dis durant le tiens, de sommeil, car quand je suis arrivée dans ta chambre tu semblais être à un épisode plutôt… chaud ! Rigola Hinata.

-…c'est vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille, le visage rouge cramoisie par la honte. »

Hinata ria aux éclats, se qui attira les regards de la gent masculine. Shino, voyant que sa coéquipière s'était enfin réveillée, se leva et se retourna pour serrer la main de Naruto. Ce dernier se leva également pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, qui ne sembla lui faire ni chaud, ni froid. Mais le jeune kitsune souriait, sachant qu'il avait tout de même touché un point sensible du maître des insectes.

Shino fit face aux demoiselles devant l'entrée. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Cette fille l'exaspérait. D'abords, elle était censé être de surveillance, ensuite elle le fatigue plus qu'autre chose… oui, c'est ça, il était fatigué… une fois rentré à Konoha, il prendra un bon bain chaud et s'endormira tranquillement dans sa salle de bain… voilà une bonne idée…

L'anbu au masque d'insecte marcha en direction de la salle avoisinante et dit à l'intention de Yume, d'une voix où l'on sentait tout de même un peu de colère :

« Alors Yume ? Bien dormit ? »

N'osant répondre, cette dernière baissa la tête. Elle regretta finalement de lui avoir dit la veille de ne pas l'appeler par son nom. Une fois qu'il l'eut dépassé, Shinto cria un bref : ''C'est bon, on peut y aller les gars !'' à l'intention des jounin qui étaient tout aussi patient que lui de rentrer chez eux. La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas, et resta immobile, regardant alternativement le sol et ses pieds avec un très grand intérêt. Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule. Cette main était trop grande et trop large pour être celle d'Hinata, et elle entendit alors une voix douce et masculine lui chuchoter ces quelques mots :

« Ne t'en fais pas, on ne dirait pas, mais il n'est pas fâché contre toi, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas dans ces habitudes de d'être en colère contre quelqu'un… »

Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis que Yume ne semblait pas tout comprendre. Puis elle sourit au jeune homme.

''Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Hinata-san est folle dingue de ce type… pensa la jeune fille en soupirant.''

« Yume, dépêche-toi !

-Hai ! Shino-senpai ! Dit-elle en courant vers la sortie pour le suivre, précédée de deux jounin. »

Hinata et Naruto purent entendre un bref : ''Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !'' suivit d'un rire cristallin. Le jeune démon renard s'assit sur une des banquettes en mousse avant de souffler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour passer le temps ? Se demanda-t-il, à voix haute, pour qu'Hinata l'entende également. »

Cette dernière ne répondit pas, son visage s'empourprant derrière son masque représentant un hibou.

« J…J'ai peut-être une idée ! Arriva à s'exclamer l'adolescente.

-…ah bon ? S'étonna Naruto, avant de sourire. C'estquoicéquouuuuuaaa ! Questionna-t-il, impatient. »

Hinata ne répondit rien. Bon, à ce niveau, elle ne pouvait plus reculé. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et…


	2. Derrière l'image d'un homme asocial

**Titre :** Sous le masque de l'insecte.

**Auteur :** BakaPG

**Style :** Normalement : Suspense, action. Après, qui sait...

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, machin, truc et bidule ne sont pas à moi, sauf quelques personnages qui sont bien évidemment sortit de mon imagination musclée ! (bref, rien d'extraordinaire, j'espère juste que les personnages vous plairont) Bonne lecture !

**Réponse (rapide) aux reviews : **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur mon premier chapitre. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ? pour certain...) je ne ferais pas de romance dans cette fiction, bien que le début laisse possible ce genre d'alternative... Bon, et bien bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :** **Derrière la réputation d'un shinobi asocial...**

-Désolée, Shino-senpai... le ton qu'employait Yume pour formuler son énième ''désolé'' était teinté de gêne.

-...

-S'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une chose que je pourrais faire pour rendre la pareille, dites-le moi... je tiens vraiment à m'excus...

-Yume ? Coupa l'homme insecte d'un ton sec.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle, peureuse.

-Tais-toi, par pitié...

-...

C'était une très jolie matinée qui s'annonçait. Pas de nuages à l'horizon et le soleil qui commençait sa course dans les cieux. Ils avaient retiré leurs masques pour profiter du beau temps. Oui, vraiment, cette journée était bonne, ou plutôt aurait dû l'être, si une demoiselle insoucieuse et tête en l'air ne se serait pas tordue la cheville en marchant sur de la mousse en traversant une rivière. Vraiment, il était effaré. Et ça se prétendait anbu après. Enfin bon, il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Yume de ne pas avoir de chance. Et c'est ainsi que l'Aburame se retrouvait à marcher pour deux, portant sa coéquipière. Ou plutôt sa collègue. Enfin, bref. Il la portait, et bien qu'elle semblait légère comme une plume, elle pesait son poids.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils marchaient de manière sporadique, accordant à ''MADAME'' quelques poses soient disant méritées. Bon, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, certaines lui faisaient également du bien. Et encore heureux que la kunoichi ne se soit pas tordue la cheville au cours du premier jour. Imaginez-le, devant supporter, en plus de tout son équipement, armes et plaques de métal, une personne, qui possédait sans doute le même matériel. Les deux jounins qui les accompagnaient étaient partis devant, tellement ils étaient lents. Sympa ça, si lui et l'autre se retrouvaient en difficulté. Shino espérait pour ces deux là qu'il n'arriverait rien, car s'il se produisait quelque chose et qu'il les croisait ''par pur hasard'' dans les rues de Konoha, il ferait un carnage.

Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Il décida d'un commun accord avec sa partenaire de faire une pause. Il la posa délicatement sur un rocher, qui ressemblait énormément à un galet géant, tandis que lui s'effondra sur son derrière, soufflant un bon coup. Quelle marche ! Encore un peu plus et il s'effondrait tout court. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Yume, qui semblait toute penaude en pensant qu'elle était la cause de son épuisement. Oh, non, ne vous imaginez pas qu'elle n'était pas heureuse de se retrouvée aussi près de l'homme qu'elle aime, elle était aux anges même, et elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle l'avait serré plus fort que nécessaire, mais devoir le fatigué l'ennuyait.

Attendez, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il n'avait pas protesté quand elle se serrait plus...

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le garçon aux lunettes, voyant que la jolie fille se grimaçait tout en réfléchissant.

-N...N...non non ! Tout va bien ! Balbutia-t-elle, le rouge aux joue. Je... je vous assure ! Se justifia-t-elle, voyant Shino lever un sourcil.

Il n'en dit pas plus. D'ailleurs il n'en avait pas l'envie. C'était dur de dialoguer avec quelqu'un que vous n'appréciez pas. Enfin, pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais... on ne pouvait pas parler de bonne entente. En fait, ce n'était pas une histoire de bonne entente, c'est plutôt qu'il n'avait jamais voulut l'écouter... comment dire, il la trouvait bien trop niaise... non, incompétente était le mot juste. Il était exaspérer de l'aptitude qu'avait Yume à raté presque tout ce qu'elle faisait, à commencer par chaque discussion qu'elle entretenait avec lui. Comment avait-elle bien pu devenir anbu ? Cela reste un mystère...

Dans un soupir, il se concentra sur l'objet de ses critiques. Se tenant la cheville, elle tentait de la masser, mais voyant le visage plus que rouge et parfois tendu par la douleur, il constata qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle lui faisait pitié... pas qu'il la méprisait, mais il était tout de même peiné de son état...peut-être était-il trop sévère aussi...

-... Laisse-moi voir ça... avait-il dit d'un ton plat.

D'abord surprise, la brune le laissa faire quand elle le vit examiner sa cheville. Il se mit à la masser, tout doucement, puis d'une façon plus rigide. Ce massage fit un bien fou à la kunoichi. Elle ne sentait presque plus les lancements aigues qui entourait son pied. Elle le remercia. Il ne répondit pas, semblant trop concentré sur le pied de celle qui, il y a à peine une minute, souffrait le martyre.

-Vous massez très bien ! Le rouge ne voulait plus s'ôter de son visage.

-...je te remercie, avait-il répondu, après un blanc.

-C'est bizarre, vous me tutoyez, mais je vous vouvoies...

-...c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te tutoyer... lui rappela-t-il.

A ce moment là, elle prit une mine attristée. Qu'elle tête en l'air elle pouvait être ! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'appréciait qu'il la tutoyait, juste parce qu'elle lui avait demandé ! Il n'en avait que faire lui !

Remarquant immédiatement la réaction de Yume, le brun lui déclara, après un certain temps, tout de même :

-... tu n'as qu'à me tutoyer... je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me vouvoie...

Elle le regarda étonnée.

-... au moins, ce serait moins ''bizarre''...

Elle continuait toujours de le fixer. Il commençait à être gêné par tant d'attention, puis dit, après s'être éclaircie la gorge.

-Bon, je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille.

Il lui présenta son dos, que la jeune fille s'empressa de grimper. Il était déjà en marche. On pu voir sourire la kunoichi, un sourire radieux qui lui illuminait tout son visage.

-...finalement, tu es plus gentil que je ne le pensais, Shino-senpai...

-...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était serré ! Son dernier espoir était de tenté une percé par le flanc, mais si l'ennemi le prévoyait ? Non, même s'il savait que son adversaire était bien supérieur à lui sur le plan intellectuel, Lee ne pouvait pas perdre ! Il devait gagner ce combat ! Pour l'honneur, pour maître Gai ! Mais celui qu'il devait protéger à tout prix se retrouverait sans défense s'il avançait ne serait-ce qu'un peu ! Que faire ?! Il était acculé, son front suait à grosses goûtes. Tant pis ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! C'est alors qu'il s'avança, attendant la réplique de l'ennemie, qui ne se fit pas attendre...

-Echec et mat ! Lâcha Shikamaru tout en baillant.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! J'ai encore perdu ! Déshonneur à moi et ma lignée pour des siècles et des siècles ! S'écria Lee, complètement dans son film. Le fauve de jade de Konoha n'est-il qu'un vulgaire incompétent ?!!

-Euh... du calme Lee, tu t'en es mieux sortit que d'habitude cette fois ! Tenta le flemmard, souhaitant que son ami arrête de lui casser les oreilles.

-Certes, mais je ne parlais pas de ça ! J'avais parié avec Neji que je changerais mon look si je perdais ! Quelle humiliation...

Le Nara posa sa main sur son visage, signe de honte. Il n'avait vraiment aucun goût, comme toujours. Il fallait dire que Lee était la copie conforme de Gai-sensei... le pauvre...

Lui, le plus grand intellectuel de Konoha (après son père, certes), avait tout bonnement adopté la tenue règlementaire des chuunins, bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement, sans pour autant laissé de côté son pantacourt noir et son filait de protection. Ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés en arrière. Il soupira, et regarda en direction de la route.

En effet, ils se situaient dans un petit cabanon construit juste à côté des gigantesques portes qui constituaient l'entrée de Konoha. Par un soleil de plomb comme celui-là, il avait profité de la fraîcheur de la construction en s'y réfugiant et en passant le temps comme il le pouvait. D'habitude, ce n'était pas son boulot de surveiller la porte, mais il s'ennuyait à mourir à la maison. Heureusement que l'autre hurluberlu était venu pour se venger aux échecs, sinon il était bon pour faire une très longue sieste. Quoique, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'autre zigoto ?! Ca doit faire une plombe qu'il aurait dû être ici... geint-il, une moue lui déformant le visage.

-Genma, qui les accompagnait, nous avait dit qu'ils avaient eût un contre temps... Répondit Lee à la question de son ami. Je pense qu'ils vont encore mettre un petit peu de temps...

-Galère ! Bon... on se refait une partie ?

-Yosh !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentant qu'ils s'arrêtaient, Yume releva la tête. Quoi ? Ils étaient déjà arrivés à la porte de Konoha ? Elle aurait espéré que le chemin dure encore un peu plus longtemps... parce qu'être collée comme cela à Shino-senpai...

Tiens, il prenait la direction de la cabine des gardes ? Elle regarda attentivement et pu remarquer par la grande ouverture, qui se trouvait dans le mur de la baraque, deux personne qui semblaient se foutre royalement de qui pouvait bien entrer ou non dans le village. L'un avait une tête d'ananas, l'autre une tout aussi impressionnante que ridicule coupe au bol et aux sourcils chacun plus épais qu'une haie.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas si insoucieux du travail, les gars... S'exprima l'Aburame à l'intention de ses amis.

-M'ouai, nous aussi on est content de te voir, depuis l'temps ! Répondit mollement l'homme à la tête d'ananas. Tu veux faire une partie ? Enchérit-il en montrant le damier.

-Tu vas voir ! Le fauve de jade de Konoha a pris de l'ampleur aux échecs ! S'écria, comme toujours, Rock Lee, le poing brandit vers l'avant.

Elle était vraiment surprise, et retenait difficilement des rires. L'homme auquel elle tenait (et un peu au sens propre aussi puisqu'elle était sur son dos) avait de biens drôles d'amis. Quoiqu'elle eût déjà aperçu l'homme aux énormes cils, puisqu'il n'arrêtait pas de mettre de l'ambiance dans le village en se donnant en spectacle avec son maître. Pock Lee... ou un nom comme ça. Quant à l'autre, la tête de fruit exotique, il la fixait avec étonnement, puis sourit d'un air taquin.

-Je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'ais un jour parlé d'une quelconque petite amie, Shino ! L'asocial c'est enfin lancé sur la voie de l'homme ! Evidemment, Shikamaru crû viser juste en voyant Yume rougir violemment.

-...Shikamaru, ce n'est pas ça... commença le concerné, agacé.

-Ne t'explique pas ! Le coupa Lee. La fougue de la jeunesse est avec toi, mon ami ! Bon courage à tout les deux !!!

-... je vais voir Tsunade... finit par dire Shino, exaspérer.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, transportant toujours la jeune fille qui était désormais rouge comme une pivoine. Cette dernière aperçu alors le Nara lui faire un clin d'œil, tout en levant le pouce, voulant certainement ''bonne chance''. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais elle l'appréciait déjà ! Ainsi on les vit partir en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais bien te mêler des affaires des autres, Shika ! S'extasia Lee.

-Ferme là ! Les femmes, c'est vraiment la galère. 'faut tout faire pour elle ! D'ailleurs, mes heures son finit, et faut que je rentre à l'appart' ! Déclara-t-il, se levant et attrapant au passage une béquille qu'il plaça sous son bras droit, avant de se mettre en route en direction du village.

-Hum... Fit Lee avec un regard suspicieux. Un appart' où une certaine fille t'attend ! Dépêches-toi ! Ne fais pas trop attendre une femme ! Surtout celle-là... Ce serait indigne du nice guy que tu es ! Conseilla Lee avec un sourire colgate.

- T'es vraiment débile... en plus, en ce moment, elle est vachement surexcitée et irritable comparée à d'habitude... ça doit pas être la bonne période ! Soupira l'intello.

-Pas la bonne période ? Se demanda Lee, à voix haute.

-... T'es vraiment galère comme gars. Au lieu de faire le con avec Gaï-sensei, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une femme... --'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'était un long couloir circulaire, ouvert sur l'extérieur par quelques fenêtres tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sobre, qu'arpentaient Shino et ''sa passagère''. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'étage de Godaime. Il était complètement crevé. Il avait du mal à sentir ses jambes et son dos lui disait, par quelques lancements désagréables, qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Tout de même, supporter quelqu'un sur son dos durant plus de cinq heures, et par-dessus le marché quelques étages, c'était inhumain. Enfin, quand on sait de quoi les ninjas sont capable, surtout un certain Fauve de Jade, au niveau des exploits physiques, on ne cherchait pas trop à savoir d'où ils puisaient toute cette force.

Raaah ! Maintenant, son côté gauche lui faisait un mal de diable... sa blessure c'était rouverte. Et puis, putin ! Pourquoi l'avait-il porté pendant tout ce temps ? Il aurait mieux fait de la laisser se démerder... un ninja devrait savoir se démerder. Shino serra les dents en parcourant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du bureau de l'Hokage. Bah... maintenant, c'était fait. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et entendit une forte respiration, qui lui soufflait dans le cou, puis quelques tressaillements. Yume s'était endormie sur son dos. Il était surpris, puis sourit. La pommade commençait à faire effet...

Il frappa à la porte plusieurs fois de suite avant d'entendre le sempiternel ''Entrez !''. Un mot prononcé d'une voix forte et autoritaire. Alors, il fit ce que la plupart faisaient dans ces cas là : il entra.

-Ah ! Shino ! Sais-tu combien vous deux êtes en retard ? Il est midi passé !! S'énerva une blonde, la poitrine opulente, qui se trouvait avachit derrière son bureau, lequel, fait exceptionnel, n'était pas recouvert de montagnes de documents et autre paperasses en retard. Juste un bureau dégagé.

Il scruta la pièce, ne répondant pas immédiatement à la question de Tsunade. Ce bureau était différent de d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas de poussière, les archives étaient rangées dans de grandes étagères qui parcouraient tous les murs de la pièce et il n'y avait pas cette odeur de saké permanente, peut-être dû aux fenêtres qui étaient grandes ouvertes, et lesquelles apportait une lumière presque irréelle à l'endroit. D'ailleurs, elle ne buvait pas ? Cela n'en dérouta que plus le shinobi.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vouloir s'entretenir avec la kunoichi légendaire. Une femme de taille assez moyenne se tenait là, elle portait des rapports dans les mains. Elle s'était certainement arrêtée de dicter lorsque l'Aburame était entré. D'ailleurs, elle semblait surprise. Peut-être que cette kunoichi aux cheveux rose ne s'attendait pas à le voir à son lieu de travail.

-Hokage-sama, nous avons été ralentit par un... incident. Se justifia-t-il.

Il désigna Yume de la tête. La légendaire kunoichi soupira.

-Sakura, tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle et l'emmener dans la salle de soin, s'il te plaît ? Demanda la blonde tout en se frottant le front.

-Bien, Tsunade-sensei ! Cette dernière la regarda prendre l'endormie et sortir du bureau.

Le ninja retira sa capuche, et avec un semblant d'intérêt, avait regardé les deux filles sortir de la pièce.

-Ce sera vite soigné ! Sakura a encore fait d'énorme progrès depuis que tu es parti cinq mois ! D'ailleurs, l'autre jour, elle a réussit à soigné plus d'une vingtaine patients qui étaient gravement blessés ! Ca prouve qu'elle est bel et bien mon élève ! Hohoho ! Se vantait le chef du village avec un rire grotesque. Il n'y avait que moi qui pouvais l'emmener à un tel niveau ! Hohoho ! Je ne suis pas Hokage pour rien non plus !

-Hokage-sama... Soupira Shino, fatigué, en plus du service '' transport en commun '', par les commentaires de la blonde. Si on pouvait parler de la '' GRANDE '' Sakura une autre fois...

-Toujours en froid avec elle ? Question rhétorique, à laquelle il s'empressa de répondre.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous n'y êtes pas pour rien... le ton était posé, mais le reproche se faisait sentir.

-Hahaha... par quoi on commence ?! S'exclama la plus grosse poitrine du village, comprenant sa bêtise et sentant la pression monter en flèche. Mieux valait ne pas trop tâter ce terrain là...

-Quelques mauvaises nouvelles, avait sobrement répondu son interlocuteur.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oh lala ! Même si c'est pas terrible, ça n'a pas fière allure. Constata Sakura. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-J'ai glissé... Avait répondu timidement Yume, après un temps.

Elle était assise sur un lit blanc. Ca ressemblait fort à un lit d'hôpital. Elle fut très surprise lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans cette salle. Bien que les murs était peint en une couleur reposante et chaleureuse, en orange soit, elle restait intimidée par tout les placard contenant divers produits et objets médicaux. Elles se trouvaient dans une infirmerie. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit. Elle les trouvait effrayant. Pour elle, ils représentaient la peine et la douleur.

Lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas seule, soit peu de temps après son réveille, elle n'avait pas été surprise de voir une infirmière s'occuper d'elle, préparant soigneusement des soins appropriés. Quoique, la couleur de cheveux restait originale. Quand elle eût comprit qui était la personne qui la soignait, elle était restée muette. Elle se trouvait tout de même face à la grande Sakura Haruno, celle qui avait dépassé la puissance et les connaissances de son sensei.

-Attention, ça risque de brûler un peu.

Yume serra les dents pour ne pas crier. La medic-nin le remarqua et lui fit un regard compatissant.

-Je suis désolée. Cette pommade est très forte, mais plus ça fait mal, plus ça prouve que c'est efficace. Tu devrais pouvoir marcher après ça.

Y'a intérêt ! Ca pique un peu, EUPHEMISME ! Elle avait l'impression que la peau qui entourait son pied allait se désagréger. Elle qui était quelque peu rêveuse à l'instant, ça l'a bien fait revenir sur Terre ! Au bout d'un moment, les muscles de sa mâchoire relâchèrent un peu la pression. La douleur s'apaisait doucement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la kunoichi. Elle vit Sakura prendre une boîte sur une table, derrière elle, contenant certainement quelques médicaments. Elle la lui tendit.

-Tiens, si tu prends ça pendant cinq jours, tous les midis après repas, ta cheville ne devrait pas enflée.

-Merci, désolée de vous avoir pris sur votre temps...

-Oh ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! Assura la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Tu sais, j'ai connu ce genre d'incidents par le passé... je veux dire personnellement. N'ais pas honte d'être maladroite, l'erreur est humaine ! Elle ajouta un clin d'œil.

-Merci, souffla la patiente.

-Tu veux du thé ?

L'autre répondit par l'affirmative d'un geste de la tête. Elle se leva et déposa une théière sur une batterie de cuisine. Vu l'état de cette dernière, elle devait souvent être utilisée. Et c'était vrai, pendant ses pauses où après le service, l'élève de l'hokage aimait se faire un thé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle adorait sentir l'odeur parfumée qui s'en dégageait. Ca y était. Elle versa la boisson fumante dans deux tasses, dont l'une qu'elle s'empressa de donner à Yume.

-C'est une infusion à base de fleur de cerisier, précisa-t-elle. On ne peut pas vraiment parler de thé, mais c'est excellent. Le ton était sincère.

-Merci, Haruno-san.

-Roh ! Fit la suscitée avec une moue vexée. Appelle-moi Sakura ! Ca fait vieillot ''Haruno-san'' !

La blessée s'excusa à plusieurs reprises même si Sakura lui dit que ce n'était pas grave. Yume l'imaginait totalement différente. Elle ne l'avait jamais croisé auparavant, pourtant elle était passée elle ne sait combien de fois à l'hôpital. Elle la voyait plus imposante, dans le sens où elle était moins sympathique et beaucoup plus intimidante. Beaucoup plus charismatique aussi. Peut-être était-ce dû à cette couleur de cheveux, qui lui donnait un air un peu niais. Elle se mit à boire très lentement le thé que l'autre lui avait donné, même s'il n'était pas franchement bon. En fait, cette femme était la plus ordinaire du monde.

-Alors Yume, commença la fleur de cerisier, c'est toi qui es récemment entré dans les anbu ?

-Co... comment le sais-tu ? Je... c'est censé être secret, marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard, pensant avoir gaffé.

Sakura rit gentiment de sa question. ''Je suis le second de Tsunade-sensei !'' Avait-elle répondu à l'évidence. ''Ah, c'est pour ça...''.Toute deux c'étaient tues après ça. Silence pesant. Vous savez, ces silences où chacun cherche à dire quelque chose, mais à peur de se jeter à l'eau. Quoique, c'est l'impression qu'avait la brune.

Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucune envie, et trouvant le goût trop étrange, elle fini sa tasse, uniquement par politesse et pour faire mine d'être à l'aise. Sakura, elle, l'avait finit depuis longtemps.

-Ca doit être dur d'intégrer les services spéciaux, aucune forme de fascination de ne transparaissait dans la voix de la kunoichi aux cheveux rose.

-Oh, je ne fais pas encore vraiment partit de cette section, je suis toujours en période d'examen. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, j'ai eut un bon senpai...

Ses yeux vert émeraude c'était teint d'un voile rêveur, une étincelle pétillante au fond de ses yeux, puis elle soupira en appuyant son menton sur sa main gauche. Ce détail n'échappa pas à la medic-nin dont le regard d'un même vert émeraude c'était teint, lui, d'un voile sombre.

-Par hasard... est-ce que tu...

Sakura n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Un cri masculin, provenant de la pièce d'à côté, retentit.

-Ca vient du bureau de Tsunade, affirma Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! S'exclama Yume, affolée.

La médic-nin ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se leva, déposa sa tasse à thé près d'un évier, et s'autorisa alors à dire.

-Ce n'est rien... Shino...-kun reçoit son... traitement...

La jeune fleur de cerisier tenta un sourire rassurant, mais peu convaincant. Yume ne comprenait pas... Quel était donc ce traitement ? Et... pourquoi l'appelait-elle Shino...-kun ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un bon chapitre de fini, enfin bon... à vous de juger ;) ! Je suis désolé pour le retard que je prends sur cette série, mais j'ai une bonne excuse, c'est mon fournisseur d'accès à internet -- avec ma connexion internet qui a merder pendant plus d'un mois TT

Bref, je vous remercie pour avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre, avec, je l'espère, autant de plaisir que j'ai eût à le faire ! Bon surf sur !!!

BakaPG


	3. un Anbu au sang froid ?

**Titre :** Sous le masque de l'insecte.

**Auteur :** BakaPG

**Style :** Y'en a que ça décevra, peut-être d'autres qui seront heureux de le savoir, mais il n'y aura pas de romance dans cette histoire. Certes, des sentiments... bon, ok, y'aura UN PEU de romance mais surtout du suspense, de l'action... ce sera du gore aussi... bref, à vous de lire pour en savoir plus xD

**Disclaimer :** Naruto, machin, truc et bidule ne sont pas à moi, sauf la petite Yume, dont je suis plutôt fier, puis d'autres qui viendront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

**Réponse (rapide) aux reviews :** Je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews, alors je peux me permettre du temps pour y répondre xD ! En tout cas, même s'il y en a peu, je suis très honoré d'avoir pu faire passer du bon temps à :

**Médic'nin :** je suis bien content que ma fic' t'ai plu ! En tout cas, je vois que tu a hâte de connaître l'amante de Shika... :p tu le saura en tant voulu petite shinobi ! T'as réaction au chap 2 m'a énormément surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le voies ;) Je te souhaite à nouveau une bonne lecture si tu continues de lire mon histoire !

**Injalle :** Le fait que tu arrives après la bataille ne me dérange pas le moins du monde ! Ca veut dire que tu as pris le temps de chercher et de lire ma fic' dans cette immensité qu'est FFnet ! Ca ne peut que me faire plaisir ! Et après tout, mieux vaut tard que jamais ;)

Tu ne peux pas savoir le plaisir que ça me procure de savoir que tu as accroché ma fic, alors que tu n'as ni perso ni couple préféré parmi les personnages que je met en avant ! Je te remercie pour les encouragements, et si tu repasse relire ma fic', je te souhaite une très bonne lecture !!! ;o)

**Chapitre 3 : ... un Anbu au sang froid ?**

Elle était vraiment stupide. Cette femme était vraiment une brute, sans aucune once de délicatesse. Elle aurait pu y aller plus doucement pour soigner cette blessure, et bien que la guérison fût très rapide, cela avait été très douloureux.

La première femme du village retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de cuir, derrière son bureau massif, regardant son patient se reprendre en main. Il se reposait dans un canapé situé près d'une fenêtre de la salle, une longue cicatrice, qui s'ajoutait à un palmarès des plus surprenant, se reflétant dans ses lunettes noires. Il mit enfin un pull sur le dos pour les cacher.

-Cette blessure était plutôt impressionnante, s'étonna Tsunade. Je savais que tu n'aimais pas te plaindre, mais...

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié, rectifia-t-il.

-Je pense que c'était plus qu'une question d'image, continua la vieille femme. Plus te soucier d'une demoiselle que de ta propre personne, en plus d'être aux petits soins pour Yume...

-...je n'ai fait que massé sa cheville, avait-il précisé, agacé.

-Fait exceptionnel chez toi, en plus de la porter sur ton dos, c'est...

-...parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à marcher. En avez-vous fini avec vos sous-entendus douteux ?

Le ton se faisait bien plus lourd, faisant monter la pression en flèche, une fois de plus. C'était ce que Tsunade adorait faire lorsqu'elle s'entretenait avec lui. Même si elle le taquinait plus loin qu'elle ne le devrait, il savait garder son calme et une certaine politesse, qui laissait tout de même filtrer cette frustration qui lui disait de ne pas aller trop loin. Frustration qui, d'ailleurs, inquiétait parfois la vieille Hokage. Elle devrait songer un jour à ne plus se risquer à ce jeux dangereux, sinon elle allait perdre. Mais il reste une question derrière tout ça. S'énervait-il parce qu'elle visait juste ...

-Oui, j'en ai fini. Ecoute, Shino, je sais que tu considères tes insectes capables de te soigner du moindre mal, dit posément l'hokage, mais je désire qu'à présent, tu passe à l'hôpital après chaque mission...

-Pour mon traitement je suppose... simplifia l'homme insecte.

Ce dernier se saisit d'une fiole contenant un liquide jaune/orangée, située sur une petite table devant lui, et la bu d'une traite, soufflant un coup lorsqu'il l'avait fini. Il n'y en avait pas des litres, mais cela n'enlevait rien au goût amère et salé de la boisson. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait tout craché. Quoique, ça pouvait encore remonter depuis l'estomac...

-Le clan Aburame vit depuis des générations en absorbant cet élixir, affirma Tsunade. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de t'y soustraire, ce serait prendre trop de risques pour ton corps.

Il ne répondit pas. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il pourrait se produire s'il venait à manquer du ''médicament''. C'était vraiment pénible de ce dire que l'on était enchaîné par quelque chose, et que l'on a aucun moyen de s'en défaire... si ce n'est tout perdre. Et cela, même si ça allait mal, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mourir. Après tout, il y avait des gens dans pareil cas que lui, voir pire. S'apitoyer sur son sort ne lui apporterait rien. Cependant...

Un toussotement, l'anbu souleva la tête pour voir sa supérieure regarder un dossier avec intérêt.

-Maintenant, dis-moi comment tu trouves la jeune Yume... S'exprima Tsunade, tout en tournant une page. Je veux dire, comme anbu...

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil. Il avait bien compris la question, mais resta sceptique lorsque, elle, la plus grande de toutes les kunoichi, avait sourit. Toujours le même sourire narquois et moqueur. Jamais elle ne lâcherait le morceau ? Qu'elle vieille commère...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Excusez-moi, Haruno-san... Mais quel est ce traitement dont vous venez de parler ? Demanda Yume, intriguée.

-Celui de Shino, tu veux dire ? Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, ajouta-t-elle nonchalante mais néanmoins gênée.

La brune s'excusa, puis hocha la tête à l'affirmative. Cette dernière pu entendre la doctoresse aux cheveux rose soupirée.

-C'est une longue histoire, renchérit Sakura, et c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne le sache avant. C'est en rapport avec sa famille. Une maladie ''héréditaire'', pour faire simple, qui est en rapport avec leur façon de se battre.

-Une maladie ? Le brune, prise d'inquiétude, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela un rapport avec une quelconque technique...

-C'est... plutôt spécial... affirma l'Haruno.

Puis elle se tut. Un silence régna dans la salle, en ajoutant l'odeur de désinfectant qui n'était guère agréable. Cet étrange mutisme inquiéta davantage la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir, ni trop comment appréhender le sens des réponses de son aînée. Un traitement ? Un médicament ? Maladie héréditaire ? Technique de combat ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Anxieuse. Oui, on aurait pu dire à l'instant qu'elle s'inquiétait fort de l'état de santé de l'homme qu'elle... l'homme qu'elle...

Eh ben voilà ! Sakura la regardait avec un air toujours aussi mélancolique. Ca non plus elle ne comprenait pas...

-Dis-moi, Yume... Es-tu amoureuse de Shino-kun ?

-...hEIN ?!

Même si Yume aurait voulu préserver un minimum de dignité, elle ne pu s'empêcher de garder en elle cette exclamation tant la question la déstabilisa. Le rouge lui vint immédiatement aux joues, et elle tenta d'enfoncer sa tête dans le col de son uniforme d'anbu. La demoiselle aux cheveux soupira de lassitude.

-C'est bien ce que je m'imaginais... Tu es trop soucieuse pour ne pas avoir des sentiments pour lui, déduisit-elle, puis rajouta, souriante : Tu me rappelles beaucoup Hinata, lorsqu'on parlait de Naruto-kun. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, je te conseilles de...

Coupée par un bruit fort et répétitif, les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers la porte. La personne se trouvant derrière n'attendit même pas qu'on lui réponde, et ouvrit l'huis très rapidement. C'était Shino. Il se stoppa, net, et fixa la fille aux cheveux rose.

Elle n'aurait su dire comment, mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, Yume perçut un très fort ressentiment dans le regard que s'échangeaient ses deux compagnons. Ils se regardaient intensément et ni Sakura, ni l'Aburame ne détournèrent les yeux, jouant à se lancer des regards noirs. Enfin, c'est ce que la jeune anbu se disait, ne pouvant voir derrière les lunettes noires comme la nuit du jeune homme.

-Bonjour, Shino, dit poliment la concernée, détournant finalement la tête pour faire face à sa cadette.

-Bonjour, Haruno-san.

Le visage de Sakura se crispa. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à recevoir des fleurs, mais cette distance qu'elle perçut dans sa voix lui fit un pincement au cœur. C'était drôle, la douleur qu'elle ressentait lui semblait bien plus forte qu'un pincement. Elle se tourna un instant avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à soutenir du regard les deux disques noirs et ronds qui la fixaient.

Finalement, le grand brun se tourna vers la fille à la peau bronzée, la considéra un instant, avant de soupirer pour se calmer.

-Yawarakai, Hokage-sama veut te voir. De plus, je dois m'entretenir avec Mlle Haruno...

Déstabilisée que son senpai l'ait appelé par son nom, Yume restait immobile. C'est seulement au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle tenta une objection, mais...

-Va-t-en ! Lui ordonna Sakura. La voix tremblante.

Déjà cela n'était pas habituel pour une personne qui avait autant d'assurance, mais surtout, surtout, c'était cette expression de colère que la chuunin(1) perçut sur le visage de la fleur de cerisier qui la déstabilisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Alors, Tsunade-sama ?

Yume était debout, droite comme un i, devant le bureau de la vieille femme. Toute excitée qu'elle était, elle n'a pas su retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Qu'elle sotte ! Elle ne savait vraiment pas se tenir tranquille ! Elle s'excusa très brièvement.

Tsunade, faisant mine de regarder avec beaucoup d'intérêt un rapport fraîchement posé sur son bureau, lâcha un bâillement, affichant clairement son ennui. Quoique, en apercevant le sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de Godaime, Yume se demandait si elle ne se moquait pas d'elle.

La blonde se leva de son grand fauteuil de cuir pour aller contempler le paysage se trouvant au loin, par delà les fenêtres de son bureau. Et, sans s'inquiéter de la question de sa subordonnée, se mit à allumer une pipe... D'ailleurs, depuis quand c'était-elle mis à fumer ? D'après les toussotements et les plaintes que lâcha Tsunade, depuis peu de temps...

-Veux-tu vraiment savoir, Yume ?

Les grognements que lâcha dans son dos la chuunin lui suffirent alors. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Tsunade prenait un malin plaisir à taquiner ses subordonnés, aujourd'hui. Elle devait vraiment être de bonne humeur.

L'Hokage, après s'être tourné vers la kunoichi, récupéra une chemise jaune qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

-Tu savais que ces deux semaines de gardes servaient à tester tes capacités en tant qu'anbu, n'est-ce pas ? Résuma la blonde en feuilletant le document.

-Oui, maître Hokage, confirma Yume.

-Alors il était du devoir du chef de groupe de t'observer. Ainsi, c'est le gamin Aburame qui t'a surveillé.

-Alors ?!

Le ton excité de la question n'étonna pas le moins du monde la Godaime. Après tout, on sentait bien que cette petite en pinçait Shino, et qu'elle plus pressée de savoir ce qu'il pensait d'elle que si elle montait en grade. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, après tout !

-Il m'a dit que tu n'avais aidé à aucune mission alors que tu étais de réserve...

-...

-De plus, d'après ce qu'il a vu, il m'a dit que tu semblais trop frêle, maladroite, faible, pipelette, paresseuse, niaise et pas assez endurante, inefficace, concise, silencieuse. Tu sèches ton poste pour te reposer... tu fais de l'exhibitionnisme ?!!

-...

-... Et j'en passe ! S'exclama la blonde après avoir tourné deux, trois pages.

Yume se fit alors bien plus silencieuse que l'homme insecte lors de ses plus grosses sautes d'humeur. Être considérée comme un insecte par son idole, ça laissait des traces.

-Cependant, tu as bien de la chance. Reprit Tsunade.

Là, la jeune demoiselle ne comprenait plus rien. Son chef se moquait-elle encore d'elle ? Vu le sourire franc qui s'allongeait sur le visage de la blonde, elle semblait tout à fait sérieuse.

-Yume, tu es certainement l'une d'entre tout ceux qui ont postulé pour devenir anbu qui a été la moins critiquée par l'Aburame. Il a été particulièrement laxiste avec toi...

-Hein ?! Interloquée, elle n'avait pas réussit à contenir son étonnement.

La Godaime posa le document sur son bureau pour se placer devant Yume et lui mettre une main sur l'épaule, tout en souriant :

-Bienvenue dans les services secrets de Konoha !

La vieille femme tira un grand coup dans sa pipe, ce qui eût pour résulta de l'enfumer elle et Yume lorsqu'elle recracha, avec des soubresauts, la fumée qu'elle avait tentée d'inhaler. Décidément, cette Hokage avait le chic pour casser l'ambiance...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Franchement, Sakura commençait à devenir désespérante. Elle n'osait pas lever le nez pour le regarder. Comment vouliez-vous qu'elle et lui aient une conversation sérieuse dans cette situation ? Peut-être que le ton acerbe qu'il employait y était pour quelque chose ? Il s'en moquait bien, après tout, c'était de sa faute à elle s'ils se retrouvaient dans un merdier pareil. Shino la regarda une fois de plus de haut, très haut. La médic-nin se leva de sa chaise et passa à côté de lui, évitant le plus possible de croiser son regard. Elle se mit à fouiller dans les armoires se situant au-dessus de la gazinière qui lui avait servie à chauffer le thé. L'Aburame fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Haruno ?!

Elle sursauta. Il devenait de plus en plus impatient. Espérons que cela ne finisse pas mal...

-O... oui, Shino... je...

-Donne-le moi alors, avait-il dit d'une voix plate.

Sakura ne put que se résoudre à obéir à son interlocuteur. Elle repoussa divers flacon de médicaments et autres de chaque côté du placard et en retira un faux fond, derrière lequel se trouvait d'autres fioles. Elle l'a pris et la tendis timidement à Shino. Ce dernier pris l'objet avec une précaution dont il n'avait pas fait preuve depuis qu'il était entré dans l'infirmerie.

-Il y a vraiment tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

Un manque de confiance qui fit une fois de plus mal à Sakura. Il la regardait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Alors comme ça, elle arrivait à contenir sa fureur ? On verra combien de temps elle tiendra.

-Comment va ta cousine, Shino-kun ?

La tentative fut vouée à l'échec, et elle resta figée tel un arbre devant le regard noir que lui lança l'homme insecte. Elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'elle disait. Même si elle faisait ça pour essayer de détendre l'ambiance, elle n'aurait pas du en parler...

-Elle allait bien...

-Est-ce... est-ce que tu me pardonnera un jour ?

La question que lui posa Sakura le surpris presque. Il la considéra un instant, avant de détourner la tête. La voir dans cet état ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais voulu la voir dans cet état. Ca lui faisait trop mal. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas... ce jour là... tout aurait pu être pour le mieux. Tout aurait été comme ils l'avaient souhaités. Mais rien n'était perdu...

-Un jour...commença Shino, laissant filtrer sa colère à travers sa voix. Un jour, je te ferais ressentir ça. On verra alors si tu me pardonneras...

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer. Elle ferait mieux de s'arrêter, il ne pourra bientôt plus le supporter.

-Je... je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de cruel, Shino-kun. Sanglotait Sakura. Alors, pourquoi ?

L'Aburame fut à son tour complètement figé. Cette image d'une Sakura fragile, tremblotante, sanglotante, perdue dans une histoire qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il l'avait déjà vu trop souvent. Il ne devait pas, mais il ne pu résister. Il l'a pris alors dans ses bras...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il se réveilla dans un lit bien propre et des draps qui sentait le frais. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des semaines ! Quelle sensation agréable. Inhibé par ses sens, il en avait du mal à se lever de son lit. Il regarda son réveille-matin. Ah ! Quand il remarqua qu'un kunai traversait l'objet maudit de tout homme, il se souvint d'une matinée toute aussi maudite. Heureusement pour lui, une fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur, et il pu comprendre que la journée était déjà bien avancée. Il aurait dormit un jour entier, depuis qu'il était partit ?

Il se saisit alors de ses lunettes noires et les posa sur son nez. Il était temps de se lever, rester trop longtemps au lit était mauvais pour la santé, et ses insectes commençaient à s'agiter. Il leva le bout de son nez et scruta la même pièce aux murs immaculés, une pièce qu'il voyait tous les matins depuis trois ans. Il devrait vraiment penser à décorer son appartement. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais on disait que ça ne faisait pas assez ''vivant''.

Dans un ultime bâillement, en effet les Aburame savent bâiller, il se dirigea vers sa salle à manger. Rien de telle de commencer une journée par un bon repas, se disait-il. Mais en entrant la pièce, il découvrit une lettre de convocation sur sa table. Il la ramassa, l'ouvrit, et en lit le contenu. Il soupira, mais sourit en déchiquetant les dossiers. Vraiment, c'était une mauvaise blague de lui demander ça si tôt.

''Je vais devoir changer mes plans, Tsunade-sama. Pensa Shino tout en soupirant.''

Il prit le temps de s'habiller, attrapa son manteau à la volée et sortit en trombe de son appartement. Il laissa son masque d'anbu et le silence avec lui. Aujourd'hui allait être une journée mouvementée.


End file.
